1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a contact window arranging apparatus and a contact window arranging method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor manufacturing process nowadays, the wire intervals among components are reduced due to the increasing density of the integrated circuits, so that the area of the chip surface is not enough for manufacturing the required interconnects. In order to meet the growing requirements for interconnects after the dimensions of the metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors are gradually reduced, the manufacture of the contact windows gradually becomes necessary in many integrated circuits, and the contact windows can be applied to electrically conduct the conductive layers in different layers.
The position error tolerance of the contact windows is rather low; therefore, if the selected positions of the contact windows are overly close to the edges of the conductive layers, or if the resistance between the conductive layers in different layers is excessively high because the amount of the contact windows is insufficient, the integrated circuits may be unable to operate, and the yield of the finished product will reduce significantly. The contact resistance of the metal conductive wires can be reduced by the maximization of the number of the contact windows, and the mask overlay error of two metal layers and the layer of the contact windows in the lithography manufacturing process can be reduced by centering the positions of the contact windows.
If the number of the contact windows is manually filled in by the layout engineer, and the positions of the contact windows are centered manually by the layout engineer, it is not easy to arrange all of the contact windows to the optimal positions, and the manual fill-in method requires a great amount of time. As a result, it is necessary to replace said manual actions with computer programs.